テンプレート:Color
} }} |guardian |g = } }} |lighter=#CFEEFD |light=#BCE8FD |medium=#72C1D9 |dark=#186885 |row=#EAF6F9 |subheader=#B9E0EC |subborder=#94B3BD |header=#72C1D9 |border=#5B9AAE |navbox=#3399CC |infobox=#006666 }} |revenant |re = } }} |lighter=#EBC9C2 |light=#E4AEA3 |medium=#D16E5A |dark=#A66356 |row=#F6ECE9 |subheader=#E4A598 |subborder=#BFA8A0 |header=#D16E5A |border=#A65747 |navbox=#CC6342 |infobox=#661100 }} |warrior |w = } }} |lighter=#FFF5BB |light=#FFF2A4 |medium=#FFD166 |dark=#CAAA2A |row=#FFF8E8 |subheader=#FFE8B3 |subborder=#CCBA8F |header=#FFD166 |border=#CCA752 |navbox=#FF9933 |infobox=#CC6600 }} |engineer |en = } }} |lighter=#E8C89F |light=#E8BC84 |medium=#D09C59 |dark=#87581D |row=#F8EBDA |subheader=#E8BC84 |subborder=#BA966A |header=#D09C59 |border=#A67D47 |navbox=#996633 |infobox=#663300 }} |ranger |r = } }} |lighter=#E2F6D1 |light=#D2F6BC |medium=#8CDC82 |dark=#67A833 |row=#EEFAE3 |subheader=#C7EFA2 |subborder=#9FBF82 |header=#8EDF44 |border=#72B236 |navbox=#66CC33 |infobox=#336600 }} |thief |t = } }} |lighter=#E6D5D7 |light=#DEC6C9 |medium=#C08F95 |dark=#974550 |row=#F5EEEF |subheader=#DEC6C9 |subborder=#B29EA1 |header=#C08F95 |border=#9A7277 |navbox=#CC6666 |infobox=#993333 }} |elementalist |e = } }} |lighter=#F6D2D1 |light=#F6BEBC |medium=#F68A87 |dark=#DC423E |row=#FEEEED |subheader=#FBC5C3 |subborder=#C99E9C |header=#F68A87 |border=#C56E6C |navbox=#EC5752 |infobox=#CC0000 }} |mesmer |m = } }} |lighter=#D7B2EA |light=#D09EEA |medium=#B679D5 |dark=#69278A |row=#F4EBF9 |subheader=#DBBCEA |subborder=#AF96BB |header=#B679D5 |border=#9261AA |navbox=#993399 |infobox=#660066 }} |necromancer |n = } }} |lighter=#D5EDE1 |light=#BFE6D0 |medium=#52A76F |dark=#2C9D5D |row=#E5F2EA |subheader=#A9D3B7 |subborder=#87A992 |header=#52A76F |border=#428659 |navbox=#339966 |infobox=#006633 }} |any |generic |x = } }} |lighter=#EEEEEE |light=#DDDDDD |medium=#BBBBBB |dark=#666666 |row=#EEEEEE |subheader=#CCCCCC |subborder=#AAAAAA |header=#888888 |border=#6D6D6D |navbox=#888888 |infobox=#444444 }} |asura = } }} |lighter=# |light=# |medium=# |dark=# |row=#F1EBFD |subheader=#D1BDF8 |subborder=#A797C6 |header=#A27BF1 |border=#8262C1 |navbox=#9966FF |infobox=#6633CC }} |charr = } }} |lighter=# |light=# |medium=# |dark=# |row=#FFEBED |subheader=#FFBCC3 |subborder=#CC969C |header=#FE7887 |border=#CB606C |navbox=#D25D6B |infobox=#990000 }} |human = } }} |lighter=# |light=# |medium=# |dark=# |row=#FFFBE8 |subheader=#FFF2B3 |subborder=#CCC28F |header=#FFE566 |border=#CCB752 |navbox=#FFCC33 |infobox=#CC9900 }} |norn = } }} |lighter=# |light=# |medium=# |dark=# |row=#EAF5FF |subheader=#BADDFF |subborder=#95B1CC |header=#75BAFF |border=#5E95CC |navbox=#66CCFF |infobox=#006699 }} |sylvari = } }} |lighter=# |light=# |medium=# |dark=# |row=#E7FBE8 |subheader=#B0F3B2 |subborder=#8DC28E |header=#61E665 |border=#4EB851 |navbox=#33CC33 |infobox=#006600 }} |npc = } }} |lighter=# |light=# |medium=# |dark=# |row=#E8F8E1 |subheader=#B3E699 |subborder=#8FB87A |header=#66CC33 |border=#52A329 |navbox=#66CC33 |infobox=#339900 }} |pve = } }} |lighter=# |light=# |medium=# |dark=# |row=#FFF8E8 |subheader=#FFE6B3 |subborder=#CCB88F |header=#FFCC66 |border=#CCA352 |navbox=#FFCC66 |infobox=# }} |equipment |equip |item |armor |weapon = } }} |lighter=# |light=# |medium=# |dark=# |row=#FFF0E8 |subheader=#FFCCB3 |subborder=#CCA38F |header=#FF9966 |border=#CC7A52 |navbox=#FF9966 |infobox=#CC3300 }} |skin = } }} |lighter=# |light=# |medium=# |dark=# |row=#FFEDF4 |subheader=#FFD4DF |subborder=#B3A1A5 |header=#E07A98 |border=#996574 |navbox=# |infobox=#C4003E }} |mech1 = } }} |lighter=# |light=# |medium=# |dark=# |row=#E8F0F8 |subheader=#B3CCE6 |subborder=#8FA3B8 |header=#6699CC |border=#527AA3 |navbox=#6699CC |infobox=# }} |mech2 = } }} |lighter=# |light=# |medium=# |dark=# |row=#E1F8F8 |subheader=#99E6E6 |subborder=#7AB8B8 |header=#33CCCC |border=#29A3A3 |navbox=#33CCCC |infobox=# }} |lore = } }} |lighter=# |light=# |medium=# |dark=# |row=#F8E8F8 |subheader=#E6B3E6 |subborder=#B88FB8 |header=#CC66CC |border=#A352A3 |navbox=#CC66CC |infobox=# }} |location |area |map = } }} |lighter=# |light=# |medium=# |dark=# |row=#F0E8F8 |subheader=#CCB3E6 |subborder=#A38FB8 |header=#9966CC |border=#7A52A3 |navbox=#9966CC |infobox=#330066 }} |promotional |promo = } }} |lighter=# |light=# |medium=# |dark=# |row=#F0F8E1 |subheader=#CCE699 |subborder=#A3B87A |header=#99CC33 |border=#7AA329 |navbox=#99CC33 |infobox=# }} |hall of monuments |hom = } }} |lighter=# |light=# |medium=# |dark=# |row=#F8F0E8 |subheader=#E6CCB3 |subborder=#B8A38F |header=#CC9966 |border=#A37A52 |navbox=#CC9966 |infobox=# }} |boon = } }} |lighter=# |light=# |medium=# |dark=# |row=#EAF9F9 |subheader=#B9ECEC |subborder=#94BDBD |header=#73D9D9 |border=#5CAEAE |navbox=# |infobox=#339999 }} |condition = } }} |lighter=# |light=# |medium=# |dark=# |row=#E5F2E5 |subheader=#A8D3A8 |subborder=#86A986 |header=#51A651 |border=#418541 |navbox=# |infobox=#336633 }} |crafting = } }} |lighter=# |light=# |medium=# |dark=# |row=#F2ECE5 |subheader=#D3C0A8 |subborder=#A99A86 |header=#A68151 |border=#856741 |navbox=#996633 |infobox=#533610 }} |pet = } }} |lighter=# |light=# |medium=# |dark=# |row=# |subheader=# |subborder=# |header=# |border=# |navbox=# |infobox=#336600 }} |event = } }} |lighter=# |light=# |medium=# |dark=# |row=# |subheader=# |subborder=# |header=# |border=# |navbox=# |infobox=#FF9900 }} |#default=#FFF }} Description Lookup implementation of Guild Wars 2 Wiki:Color schemes. This is intended as a fallback for cases that the CSS classes (defined in MediaWiki:Common.css) do not cover. Usage Parameters ; unnamed parameter 1 : Game context :* Professions :** guardian or g :** revenant or re :** warrior or w :** engineer or en :** ranger or r :** thief or t :** elementalist or e :** mesmer or m :** necromancer or n :* Races :** asura :** charr :** human :** norn :** sylvari :* Mechanics :** npc :** pve :** equipment or equip or item or weapon or armor :** skins :** mech1 :** mech2 :** lore :** location or area or map :** promotional or promo :** hall of monuments or hom :** boon :** condition :** crafting :** pet :** event ; unnamed parameter 2 : Color type :* lighter :* light :* medium :* dark :* rows :* subheader :* subborder :* header :* border :* navbox :* infobox Examples Color